Deadfoot
by Lakota1172
Summary: How did Deadfoot become Deadfoot? This is how it happened!


Badgerpaw smiled proudly, he was about to receive his warrior name. "Badgerpaw from now on you will be known as Badgerfoot!" yowled Tallstar looking down at Badgerfoot. Badgerfoots tail swished happily as he heard the clan calling out his name he smiled, Honeyglaze his mentor padded up beside him "You better start your silent vigil" she meowed swishing her tail along his back. Badgerfoot nodded and padded quickly without a sound to the camp entrance, soon it was just him and silence.

Badgerfoot's ears pricked as he heard the sound of heavy paw-steps running towards camp, the wind wasn't on his side as their scent was being blown to whatever was coming the camps way, *Foxdung!* thought Badgerfoot standing up from his sitting position, *Looks like I'll have to go find out what it is*, Badgerfoot started padding out of camp and into the moor he gazed around, sniffing the air when suddenly something large landed on his back. "Get down" hissed Honeygaze into his ear, Badgerfoot kept his head low, "What are you doing here!" he asked, Honeygaze glanced at him "Wondering what you where doing out of camp! Now be quiet before the badger come's over here" she hissed quietly crawling off him, Badgerfoot nodded in an answer and ducked down as low as he could to the ground, he could just see the black and white head of the badger as it sniffed the air. Suddenly Badgerfoot placed his paw on a prickle he yowled out loud in shock and quickly silenced himself but it was to late the badger had heard him.

"Come on Badgerfoot!" yowled Honeyglaze jumping onto the badger's back, Badgerfoot growled and raced forwards at the badger, it's paws tried to smash him as he darted underneath it scratching it's bare stomach, he heard Honeyglaze yowl in pain. He darted up from behind the badger to find Honeyglaze gone from it's back he growled and raced around the other side of the badger and to his greatest horror there in the grasp of the badgers fangs was the lifeless body of Honeyglaze! "No!" yowled Badgerfoot racing into the badger making it drop Honeyglaze's body on the ground, the badger growled and took a bite at Badhgerfoot, and to the badger's satisfaction he had grasped Badgerfoot's left paw in it's mouth. Badgerfoot yowled in pain as he felt the Badger rip at his foot he tried pulling backwards and suddenly he fell backwards, pain overcame his left paw as he fell backwards, he fell onto his side and lay there letting the blood overcome him, the lat thing he saw was Tallstar and Ashfur racing down the hillside and towards him.

"Badgerfoot, Badgerfoot, wake up" Meowed Nightshade the Windclan medicine cat, Badgerfoot opened his eye's slowly, he was in the medicine cat den, "Hoenyglaze? Where is she?" He asked sitting up, Nightshade shook his head, "Badgerfoot I'm so sorry Honeyglaze is dead" he meowed, Badgerfoot shook his head and his tail flicked from side to side, "No!, this isn't happening" he meowed standing up he ignored the meow of Nightshade telling him to stop, He put his left foot on the ground first and when he did he fell to the ground, "Oh Badgerfoot" meowed Nightshade rushing to his side and helping him up, "The badger basically ripped your left paw off" he meowed; Badgerfoot looked down at his foot and gave a small wail of horror, "Nightshade bring me Tallstar now" he meowed almost falling over with sadness, Nightshade nodded slowly and soon was out of the medicine cat den.

"Yes Badgerfoot" meowed Tallstar sitting down next to Nightshade, Badgerfoot glanced up at Tallstar, "I want my name changed" he said before looking at the ground again. Tallstar and Nightshade exchanged glance's. "And what would that name be" meowed Tallstar standing up and walking over to Badgerfoot "Whats the name?". Badgerfoot leaned upwards and Whispered the name into Tallstar's ear. Tallstar's eye's opened wide "Are you sure?" he asked, Badgerfoot nodded. Tallstar was soon on the high rock just outside the medicine cat den, Nightshade helped Badgerfoot come outside and sit at the bottom of the high rock. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join me here for a clan meeting, soon all the cat's where outside their dens and in the clearing. Tallstar looked down at the cats, "Badgerfoot is a survivor of the badger that was going to attack our clan but sadly his old mentor Honeyglaze didn't make it, but Badgerfoot wishes to have his name changed, in his very words he said, *My old mentor is dead, my left paw is dead, all thanks to a badger my name must be changed* so from now on Badgerfoot will be known as…

Deadfoot

(Hoped you liked it!)


End file.
